rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceylin
General Info '''Motivation:''' Rehabilitate Malfeas as the king of Creation. '''Urge:''' Gain the respect and loyalty of others through performance and acts of strength. '''Intimacies''' [[Malfeas]] Negative: Traitors to the city of Thorns. Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. '''Languages''' Native: Low Realm Language 1: Riverspeak Language 2: Old Realm Specialties Martial Arts: Fighting Gauntlets Presence: Intimidation Athletics: Feats of Strength x2 Mutations Backgrounds '''Cult:''' ** '''Demonic Patron - Malfeas:''' * '''Influence - Malfean Demons:''' * '''Artifact - Hands of the Glorious Progenitor:''' *** These green crystal gauntlets were a gift from Malfeas to his newest champion, forged from Metody chalcanth. The crystal is cool to the touch and constantly in motion, the fingers flexing and squirming around even when not worn. The surface is always cracking and bubbling, spilling out small amounts of vitriol that re-freeze into a new surface. The only decoration takes the form of corrupted moonsilver veins on the surface, which pulse every now and then. The gauntlets reinforce the bearer's right to rule in Malfeas' name, both by helping them prove their worth and aiding in striking down their enemies. As a reflexive action, the wearer may pay 5m to double their Strength for the purpose of a single feat of strength that would qualify for the First Malfeas Excellency. They are tainted moonsilver Acid-Rime Smashfists for all other purposes. Speed 5 Accuracy +4 Damage +8B Defense +5 Rate 2 Min Str 2 Attune: 8 Tags: M, P '''Artifact - Tainted Orichalcum Reinforced Breastplate:''' *** Soak: +12L/+11B Hardness: 8L/8B Mobility: -1 Fatigue: 1 Attune: 4 '''Resources: *** Advantages '''Torment:''' Torment of Cecelyne Charms Combat Information '''Lift''': 1200 lbs, 2200 when enhanced with gauntlets '''Join Battle''' 5 Backstory Ceylin of Varsi was a rising young actress in the years leading up to the fall of Thorns, elevated to fame after a few exceptional performances as the prolific heroines from the city's past. The aftermath of the conquest saw her serving the new administration in much the same way, playing the same roles--but now in thinly-veiled moral plays proclaiming the superiority of the afterlife and glorifying the reign of the Mask of Winters. By night, she worked for the underground resistance, training and preparing herself for a role in the city's liberation. On the rare occasions that the resistance mounted direct attacks against the city's undead guards or Guild supply caravans, she was at the front lines proving her worth. In more peaceful times, her position as an actress gave her relatively easy access to keep an eye on the more hedonistic members of the administration, especially the ghosts that feasted on the melodrama of their performances. The height of her usefulness was intended to be a shot at killing one of the men who had sold the city out, who was attending a propaganda play. She carried a actual bow and arrow onto the stage as part of her standard role, and firing it through the traitor's heart was intended to be a strong message to the lord of the city. Had she exalted as a Solar, the plan very well might have worked. Instead, though, a yozi-tainted essence found its way to her, and its attendant Gilmyne saw no reason to interfere. She fired the shot, but her mortal abilities weren't up to such precision at the range. Instead of being a lethal hit, it merely wounded him. And instead of escaping easily, she was apprehended and imprisoned for the day that she would be more useful raised as a zombie laborer. It was only then that the demon appeared to her, whispering promises of power and revenge if she merely accepted its offer. It didn't take much to convince Ceylin, given the circumstances--she'd undertaken the job with full understanding that there would be no rescue if she was captured, so there was little hope of escape at this point. When her jailors returned to see if she'd died of thirst yet, the cell's bars were bent open and the quicksilver remains of a chrysalis were all that was left on the floor. Physical Description Her exaltation left Ceylin quite changed. Malfean strength filled her, leaving her far taller and more muscular, while the Gilmyne she bonded with manifests in her new form as grey skin and eyes of silver light, as if the silver flame of the demon is just barely contained within her. She stands well over six feet tall, with definite--but not huge--musculature to her form. When not armored, she's usually clad in loose robes, since it's rather hard to find normal clothes for somebody of her size. She has a booming voice, and her eyes are prone to flaring to underscore particularly dramatic announcements. Her hair seems to be the main thing left unchanged by her transformation, simply brown and usually left to grow. Experience